Fukoro Okuku
General Name: Fukuro Okuku Nicknames: Age: 24(Surprisingly young I'd say for a shinigami) D.O.B: March 21, 1990 D.O.D: August 12, 2010 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Not Married, and never was. Appearance Height: 6'1" Weight: 174lb Hair: Long and red hair down to his shoulders Eyes: A light gray blue Skin: A not too pale white, but he's not tan. Body type: He's built athletically, but it doesn't seem as if he has too much muscle. Describe your OCs appearance. Personality He is lively, however he takes most things seriously. He's clever and always calm. He's very respectful but has a loose sense of justice and lets things slide from time to time. He often takes quiet time alone, he believes meditation is important and will devote some time to it. It's how he stays calm, if he ever looses his temper it will most likely be for something extraordinary. He finds it hard to care about some people, he often clings to what little things he can find solace in, which can be bad and good. Likes * His family when he was alive at least * Sweets * Training * Red things, like his hair * Formal attire Dislikes * Hallows * Gruesome things * Sloppiness * Cowards * Weak beings who boast History Fukuro lived in Osaka, Japan all of his life. His name in the human realm was Masashi Tagami. He lived a peaceful life, his family was well off enough to provide stable live for everyone in it. He enjoyed every bit of it, but at the same time he felt pressured. He worked harder than those around him, he knew his family wanted him to accomplish things in life, and he wanted to pay them back for all they have done for him and his brother. He and his brother Arashi were fraternal twins, Fukuro being older by just a minute. This relationship however, was often misconstrued as a older brother and younger brother relationship. It's technically correct but as a twin he didn't see it that way. He wanted to help his brother out all the time, and he knew his brother looked up to him. However, while at he and his brother's university there was a problem, he became sick. On his deathbed, he was worried, he thought he would have so many regrets, he desperately wanted to stay. However, he saw his brother, he knew his brother could do what he couldn't. He died peacefully, speaking to his brother one last time and entrusting the goal of living a great life with his brother. He soon made it to Soul Society. He was confused upon his arrival, but at the same time he was happy. He quickly made many friends and was able to learn about the world a bit more. He eventually decided on becoming a shinigami, he worked hard in school for years and graduated with flying colors. A bit like his old life, things seemed to be going his way. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional 'Known Name: '''Irukara' A basic looking katana with a few differences. The hilt is blue, and part of the blade is blue, the center of it anyway. A black rope is tied in a knot around the top of the hilt as well. 'Release command: '"Sail, Irukara." Where the sword is slashed an invisible pressurized zone of energy, mimicking the slash with form. This will then fling towards the opponent. It's much stronger up close but is generally a tough technique especially since it's hard to spot. Someone may be able to notice a shift in the air to see the attack coming. When hit it will be fairly precise so the attack will be a slash and not blunt, but it can definitely knock an opponent back a bit. The energy will feel as if a wave has cut into it's opponent. Describe your second ability. '''Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami